Memory Loss
by Benjamin236
Summary: The team coming off of a victory against another one of Rita's monsters leaves two rangers without a years worth of memories. Can the team figure out the cause or are Kim and Trini doomed. MMPR 2017 Universe.


Memory Loss (Power Rangers 2017)

Trini X Kimberly

One Shot

 **Story Start**

 **Command Center**

"Great job as always team." Jason called out as the group of five returned back to the sunken ship. Each of them now wearing a more sleeker type of armor. With Rita's smaller Putties, they needed some more flexibility.

"Yeah, we took care of Psybrain like that." Zack said snapping his left finger, putting emphasis on the defeat of the monster he dubbed Psybrain.

"I don't know guys, something still feels off." Billy commented as he couldn't put his finger on it. "What do you think Trini and Kim?"

"Ummmm why am I dressed like this?" Kim started off seeing the armored suit around her frame. I mean she looked good in it but that wasn't the point. "Oh, did Amanda actually go with the costume party?"

"I don't do costume parties." Trini said as she wasn't the most outgoing when it came to participating in social events.

"Funny Trinidad and Princess." Zack remarked before going over to Trini for their post victory high-five. "You just going to leave me hanging?"

"Okay, someone needs to start talking now." As Trini was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was in this weird suit, in some weird location, and this guy wanted to high-fiver her.

"I agree." Kim said as her tone spoke volumes. Kim could be as stubborn as a mule if she wanted too and this was one of those times.

"Power down." Jason, Zack, and Billy said in unison as the suits came out.

"No way, head football player Jason Scott. Billy Cranston and never shows up Zack Taylor." Kim said taking in the scene in front of her. "I can't wait to tell the girls this one." as she couldn't believe what was going on.

"So it's power down right." Trini said as the suit was now gone. "Nice."

"Power down." Kim called out as her suit was now gone as well. "Why is my hair so short?" Was the first thing Kim noticed but she had to admit it was nice. She proceeded to turn to see the fifth member and had to gasp. Trini as Billy had called her was beautiful. Long brown hair, brown eyes, and her own sense of style. Kim found herself blushing a bit for staring to long

"I think it suits you princesa." Trini commented earning a smile from Kim who loved the compliment. "I'm Trini Kwan, I just transferred to Angel Grove High School."

"No way, you've been there for a year now Trini." Zack said as Trini shook her head no in response.

"We just moved in last week due to dad transferring to the tech company here." Trini explained. "Mom still works as an police officer though."

"You've told us not to bring up your mom due to the strained relationship you have with her or in you words "she created" " Billy said earning a nod from Trini.

"That sounds about right. I guess we must be friends to an extent if I opened up to you guys." Trini replied as Alpha made his way towards the rangers. Acting fast Trini hid behind Kim.

"Greetings rangers! Glad to see everyone back in one piece." Alpha greeted before turning their eyes to Trini and Kim who seemed to be less receptive of Alpha's greeting. "Masters Trini and Kim, how goes your day?"

"I think there memory has been wiped Alpha." Jason concluded given Trini and Kim's replies earlier. It seemed that Psybrain knocked their memory back a year or so.

"I'm not going to let it get you okay." Kim said assuring Trini who nodded in response. "So are we superheroes or something like that?"

"You're Power Rangers." Zordon announced coming out of the wall which sent before Trini and Kim to the ground.

"A talking wall." Both Kim and Trini shouted not believing their eyes at all.

"So it seems as though Kim and Trini have no recollection of the past year. Alpha, can you escort these two to the medical bay and run a few test." Zordon ordered earning a nod from Alpha.

"Come on you two, let's get a move on." Alpha said gesturing to follow him.

"Why should I trust you?!" Kim questioned not liking this situation at all. It was as though her normal life had gone out the window in a year or so.

"You know you can trust us." Jason said extending his hand to the fallen Trini and Kim. "Our friendship is deeper than this."

"What Jason said, were like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Zack added on.

"I'm pretty sure there's only four turtles though." Trini commented as her younger brothers loved seeing them in action. She secretly admits she loves them too.

"Please, were only trying to help." Billy said, his voice filled with nothing but genuine both Kim and Trini could feel for some reason.

"Okay." Trini said grabbing Jason's hand as he helped her up. Trini then extended her hand to Kim who took it. "We get through this together and if not then we fight our way out."

"Now that's a plan I can get behind." Kim said deciding to hold Trini's hand as they walked to the medical bay with Alpha.

"So any advice as to how we can clear their memory loss wall dad?" Zack asked as Zordon glared at him for a few seconds.

"At this time we need to research the monsters origin. From there we can find the answers we seek. I recommend starting in the Library or the former yellow ranger's quarters. They have books on every alien we encountered."

"On it." The three boys replied as they got to work trying to find a solution.

 _With Trini and Kim_

"Okay, so just lay on the medical beds for me." Alpha started off as they started typing on the console in front of them. The two rangers nodded as they each went for a bed and laid down. A few second later the light over them started to do a scan of their bodies.

"So Alpha right." Kim started off earning a nod from the robot. "What do you know about me and Trini?"

"A pop quiz!" Alpha exclaimed always wanting to do one of those ever since Billy explained the concept to him. "Let's see, you're rangers, like Krispy Kreme donuts, and Zack said Trimberly sailed or something like that."

"Hold on." Trini said knowing what that term meant. "You mean I'm dating Kim."

"Yes, final answer." Alpha stated causing both women to panic at the situation. How did they muster up the courage to ask the other out? What was their first date like? Did they or did they not have sexual intercourses. These were the answers both of them needed to know.

"I think he's right." Kim said making her way towards her now girlfriend apparently. Kim had pulled out her phone and had to gasp a bit. "Look at my folder."

"That's a lot of pictures of us." Trini commented seeing how many selfies and food dates the two had taken. She also saw pictures of Billy, Jason, Zack, and a Native American women as well.

"I'm sorry, for some reason I have the need to photograph everything." Kim said as she saw a photo of Trini in one of her green shirts. "I see why guys love seeing their girlfriends in their shirts now."

"Wow, I agree." Trini replied seeing Kim in her 1973 shirt with a big smile on her face. "So Alpha, is there anything you can do?"

"Right now, I would advise you stay here until we can solve this issue." Alpha informed earning a nod from the duo.

"Were not going to stay are we." Trini said seeing the grin on Kim's face. That look meant trouble and oddly enough Trini was down for it. "How do we get out of here?"

"Looking at my notes." Kim started off seeing that she had written down some important facts. "We should be able to teleport to if we press this corner right button on our watches."

"Okay, but where would we be teleported too. I don't want to be stuck on the moon or something princesa." Trini said as Kim had to admit she loved hearing Trini call her that.

"Relax tiger, leave it to me." Kim said before the she gestured Trini to press the button. The two did it on three as a pink and yellow energy covered them before they were gone from the base.

"Okay so we think we have the formula down. All we need to do is collect some of Psybrain's blood and we can reverse the damage." Billy called out as Zack and Jason flanked him.

"Yeah, so you two can sit tight and we should be good to go." Zack said before noticing the two weren't there. "Ummmm where did they go?"

"Zordon!" Jason called out as they didn't leave the room or else they would have saw them.

"It appears that they've teleported to Ernie's juice bar." Zordon said knowing they wouldn't be in any danger but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Ernie's, got it, I got two people who can keep an eye on them while we go collect the blood we need." Zack said pulling out his phone to text two friends.

"Alright, me and Zack will grab the blood or what remains of it. Billy and Alpha, start making the remedy." Jason ordered earning nods from his fellow rangers.

 **With Trini and Kim**

The two found themselves in what appeared to be a backroom at Ernie's Youth Center. Going by past captions on Instagram, they seemed to frequent this spot or Krispy Kremes.

"Hey Kim and Trini!" A male voice called out as they turned to see a white male in his early 40s come into the room. He had a bit of gray hair and wore a pair of black jeans, white tennis shoes, and a grey shirt. "How goes the ranger business?"

"How do you know?" Kim asked as not everyone should know their secret identity.

"Well I saw you guys morph at the back of my shop once." Ernie said recalling the day like it was yesterday. "After that I made a promise to help you guys whenever I could. It started of by giving you guys jobs here so you look busy after school. Kim teaches gymnastics, Billy tutors students, Trini host cooking classes ,Zack does hip-hop dancing, and Jason teaches the junior soccer team."

"You do gymnastics?" Trini said in awe of her girlfriend. Now all Trini could think about was Kim in a leotard.

"And you cook." Kim replied looking through her photos once more to see a folder labeled "Trini cooking". "I'm in love."

"You two okay? I'm sensing something's off." Ernie said as the rangers never went too much into detail about some of the monsters the would fight depending on the day of the week.

"No, everything's fine, will take our usual. Do we have a usual?" Kim asked earning a nod from Ernie.

"Yep a tall Strawberry banana milkshake, sweet potato fries, and a chicken steak and cheese hold the mayo." Ernie said earning nods of approval from Kim and Trini.

"I guess will go to our table." Trini said as Ernie told them he would have their food out in a few minutes. Going by Kim's pictures they sat at the corner booth near the window.

"Well if it isn't Kimberly and Trini." a male voice called out as they were a black male who was a bit chubby. They were wearing a pair of tennis shoes, a green shirt workout shirt, and black sweatpants.

"Well of course it's them Bulky, that's what Zack said." Their black haired and brown eyed friend replied. They were Hispanic with a average build. They wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue sweatpants, and tennis shoes.

"No duh Skull, and it's Bulk in front of the ladies man." Bulk said earning a nod from Skull.

"Do you know these two princesa?" Trini asked earning a nod from Kim.

"Bulk, current head of the cartoon club. Skull does soccer." Kim said hoping her memory was right.

"It's anime." Bulk corrected earning a nod from Skull.

"I do like anime." Trini commented.

"Me too and if you three tell anyone. I will end you." Kim threatened knowing her reputation as a "Queen Bee" in the school environment.

"So you two are our babysitters." Trini concluded earning nods from the duo.

"Yep, Tomi is supposed to be here but knowing her. She's running late." Skull said earning a laugh from Bulk.

"One of these days I'm getting her a watch, today's not that day." Bulk joked as Ernie brought the food to the table.

"Enjoy the food ladies. Bulk and Skull, did you order." Ernie asked as both Bulk and Skull weren't hungry.

"So ladies, I know you get asked this a lot but are you two dating." Bulk said as so many people had guessed if Trini and Kim were dating.

"It's none of your business for one but since I'm in a weird headspace-" Kim started off before Trini gave her a kiss on the cheek. That action caused Kimberly to stop completely.

"Sorry, you're cute when you're telling someone to mind their business babe." Trini said as that earned an awwww from Bulk and Skull.

"Just when I think Kimmy couldn't get any hangs out with dumb, dumber, and Anti-social herself." a female voice called out as it was Amanda with Rebecca at her side. Kim was confused, what happened to them being best friends forever? Being each other's bridesmaids if they did get married one day.

"Manda, what are you talking about?" Kim asked confusion laced in her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's what you've done to me and Ty of course." Amanda said.

"Ty, as in the guy from Algebra." Kim asked making sure she got the right guy. He was cute, Kim would give him that but Trini was better. "I'm not following here."

"Kim has a case of amnesia." Bulk said before Skull added his two cents.

"Yeah, took a blow to the head earlier today while playing soccer with me and Bulk." Skull added.

"She deserves worse." Amanda said as Kim felt herself about to cry.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." Kim said her voice starting to crack as she could no longer hold back the years. "Whatever evil thing I did I'm sorry to the both of you. I know I'm not the nicest person but I want to work on it. So from the bottom of my heart Amanda I'm sorry."

"You're nothing but a manipulative bitch!" Amanda shouted as she learned her lesson to never trust Kimberly Hart.

"And you are not going to shout at my girlfriend!" Trini shouted getting into Amanda's face with no fear what so ever. Zordon had said Trini was like a tiger, always ready to pounce when someone she loves is threatened. This case was no different if Zordon was there to see it.

"And what are you going to do about it!" Amanda challenged as a loud slap echoed through the youth center. Amanda was now sporting a bright red mark on the left side of her face.

"Now get out or do you honestly think you can take me." Trini said as Rebecca looked as though she was going to hit Trini as Kim had stopped the jab Sarah threw.

"You heard Trini." Kim's voice hitting a cadence Bulk, Skull, Amanda, and Rebecca haven't heard in a year. The former Queen Bee was back and someone was about to be on the receiving end of her sting. "Look Rebecca honestly, you could do better than being Amanda's lackey. Then again you've always been scared to break off toxic relationships. So some life advice, cut her off. As for you Amanda I may not know what I did and you're right, I'm probably shitty for doing so but the difference here is that I'm willing to make amends. I'm willing to change whereas you're still chasing this high school title of Queen Bee where the reality of it. You'll never have it sweetheart because it's still my crown. Even if I no longer wear it, it's still mine. So how about you leave and get your priorities straight."

"That's not-" Amanda started off as Rebecca grabbed her and pulled her out of the youth center. This action was met with a round of applause.

"I guess Amanda bullied everyone here." Bulk muttered seeing so many people happy with the turn of events.

"While I don't approve of violence in any fashion. I am glad someone finally stood up to Amanda and her mean streak." Ernie said as he wasn't sure when Amanda turned to bullying. She, Kimberly, and Rebecca while mean at times were nice at their core. Maybe Amanda and Rebecca could change their ways.

"Hey, you guys mind if I get a moment alone with Kim." Trini said as Bulk, Skull, and Ernie left the table. "That was amazing princesa, color me impressed."

"Stop, did you not see yourself slap Amanda and standing up for me. Regardless of what I may have done. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." Kim said before giving Trini a brief kiss on the cheek. As Trini now sported a smile, a sight Kim won't be forgetting anytime soon.

"So, do you want to head back to my place or yours?" Trini asked as she didn't want to spend the rest of her day here.

"Hmmmm, we can Netflix and Chill at my house if it's cool." Kim answered before blushing at her word choice. "Not that I'm trying to Netflix and Chill with you in that way tiger."

"Am I not good enough." Trini said wiggling her eyebrows a bit, showing she was being playful.

"Well I could go for a girl with a few more inches, that's for sure." Kim started off as Trini went into her pout. "You're perfect for me though Trini. I may not remember but I'm pretty sure I would say that."

"I got this instinct saying you would." Trini replied as the two finished their food and said their goodbyes to Bulk, Skull, and Ernie.

"So will catch you guys later." Trini said before Bulk gave her a card for the anime club.

"We're always looking for new members." Bulk said as Trini placed it in her pocket.

"I'll see if I can convince her." Trini said looking over at Kim who was hugging Skull and Ernie. Trini had to admit, this life she had in Angel Grove was nice

 **Kim's house**

We find our duo slightly out of breath as they had ran towards Kim's house in a race. Both of them forgetting that super humans could run out of breath.

"Cheater." Trini called as they were in the large living room.

"Not my fault you haven't grown shorty." Kim joked earning a growl from Trini.

"Don't call me shorty." Trini said as Kim now had a smirk on her face. Something Trini would have to call "Kim challenging her" on something.

"And what are you going to do about it." Kim said taking her seat on the couch. "Shorty." As those words left her mouth Trini went into attack mode. That being tickling by Trini.

"Whose shorty now?!" Trini asked demanded earning more laughs from Kim.

"Alright it's me Sunflower I surrender." Kim admitted.

"That's what I thought Kimmy." Trini replied as she stopped her attack. The two now realized the position they were in. Trini straddling Kim on the couch with Trini's hands on Kim's stomach. Slowly tracing Kim's abs that we're coming in. Meanwhile Kim hands seemed to have found themselves supporting Trini's waist. It was to ensure she didn't fall. That's what she told herself as her hands slowly went to Trini's butt.

"So we need a tie breaker." Kim said as it was 1-1. Kim started to bring her head closer to Trini's.

"What do you have mind?" Trini asked, as she licked her own lips.

"This." Kim said softly as their lips met for the first time. If either of them has to describe it, it was like getting the last slice of cake. It was short but oh so satisfying before the two broke the kiss. Both of them in a state of euphoria as Trini decided to sit next to Kim.

"That was wow." Trini said as she was having a hard time describing the emotion.

"That's all you have to say." Kim commented as she to was a bit loss for words. While Trini gave Kim a look. A look Kim would have to say was seductive...mischievous? Before Kim could think anything else, Trini pounced on her lips once more. This time licking the other girl's lips as their tongue danced. Trini held this sort of aggression for a minute before deciding to tone it down a bit. This allowed both women to enjoy the kiss even more. As they both broke for air after five minutes. The pros of being meta human.

"Was that up to your standards or do you need some more princesa?" Trini asked, as Kim knew a part of her needed to control this inferno between the two. Jason was right about their friendship being on a deeper level because she could feel the lust coming off of Trini and she was pretty sure Trini was feeling the same emotion. If this didn't stop now, Kim was pretty sure their would be less cloths and her bed frame broken. I mean what a better way to test her stamina then having some healthy sex. With her parents on work related business trips, who would it hurt?

 _Kim, you need to get a grip. Remember you're missing a year's worth of memories._

"Was I bad?" Trini asked bringing Kim out of her thought process.

"What? Never Trini." Kim said patting her shoulder so Trini could lean on it. "I really want to keep this going but were missing some memories tiger and it just doesn't feel right."

"You're right, it's just that I've never felt so free kissing someone. I was comfortable with you that it surprised me." Trini admitted as she felt Kim's right hand make it's way around her back. Trini in response burrowed her head a bit more into Kim's shoulder.

"Same here, it just feels so right." Kim said as she guessed the two had cuddled like this before. "Hey, why don't we record a video to ourselves."

"Why would we do that?" Trini asked not seeing the point in doing such a thing.

"In case we're not together." Kim answered shocking Trini a bit. "I know, shocking but there's this-"

"Nagging feeling, yeah I've been feeling it since our date." Trini admitted as something about them together just didn't feel right.

"That wasn't a date." Kim said as in her mind it was something between two people in their own bubble.

"Well in my mind it was Kimmy so there." Trini said sticking out her tongue at the end.

"Anyway, let's record a video to you know give our future selves some advice." Kim stated as in Trini's mind it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Wouldn't we be our future selves." Trini said as Kim had to think about it before whacking Trini with a pillow. "Rude!"

"Don't ruin my good idea babe." Kim replied before she gave Trini a quick kiss. "Better."

"Maybe." Trini joked as she agreed to do the video.

 **6:45pm**

 **At Kim's House**

Our duo was currently watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D on Netflix. It was mostly background noise as they cuddled on the couch. Hearing the doorbell, Kim got up and opened it to reveal Jason, Billy, and Zack. Billy was carrying a small container.

"Where's Trinidad?" Zack asked as he saw the yellow beanie which signified she was up.

"Right here." Trini said making her way over to the door as Billy opened the container to reveal two green syringes.

"So it took some time but here's the cure. You two should be setback to normal. I didn't have a chance to test to see if it had any side effects so I hope that's fine." Billy rambled earning nods of approval from Trini and Kim.

"Thank you Billy." Kim said praising the genius of the team.

"Hey! We had to find Psybrains goo." Zack said as he and Jason did some heavy lifting.

"Your services have been noted." Trini said trying to hit a voice tone similar to Zack.

"Well let's get our friends back." Jason said gesturing for the two to inject themselves.

"One...two...three." Both Kim and Trini said before injecting themselves with the cure for their mental block. Their eyes briefly glowed green before turning back to normal.

"You guys in there?" Zack asked waving his hands in front of the duo.

"No, I'm not so please leave a message after the beep." Trini remarked as Zack knew that Trini was back to her old self.

"Where else would I be Zack?" Kim said before noticing a few things were off. "Why are we at my house? Shouldn't we be at the command center."

"It worked!" Billy said cheering at the fact that his friends were back to normal.

"Zack didn't prank us again did he?" Trini said earning a head shake no from Jason.

"Long story short, you guys lost a year's worth of memories." Jason started to explain before continuing his point. "Going by Alpha, he said you two were together."

"Were together all the time Jase, not sure what's so different?" Kim remarked as Trini and Kim could be inseparable at times.

"I think he means you two were "together together" like Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein together." Zack said earning a gasp from Trini and another confused look from Kim.

"Mind letting me in on this secret." Kim asked wanting to be in the loop as well.

"Interesting, it looks like Kim has some of Trini's lip gloss on her lips." Billy said noticing the gleam from it. That caused four pairs of eyes to widen in response. "I guess you two shared it."

"Oh Billy my boy." Zack said between laughs as Jason to had to laugh at that as well. "Never change."

"I think we should leave these two alone, they've had along day." Jason stated gesturing that Billy and Zack along with himself should leave. "Just don't check Instagram and you should be fine."

"What the hell are you guys talking-." Trini started before seeing the notifications on her account. "Kim, what did we do?"

"I don't know tiger but I think we should find out." Kim said going through her own phone's notifications and seeing a lot of mentions.

"Lets boogie boys our work here is done. Donuts on Jason." Zack commented before bolting from the house.

"Oh hell no." Jason said knowing Zack would hold him to it. "Come on Billy, no way I'm paying."

"Later Kim and Trini." Was all Billy could say before pursuing the other two who ran.

"Boys." Was all Kim and Trini could say as the two started to catch up on the missing hours. Apparently Kim and Trini were being hailed as heroes for standing up to Amanda and Rebecca. The two were sitting next to one another as they watch the video.

"Wow princesa, I didn't know you had it in you." Trini commented seeing her go full "Queen Bee" on Amanda.

"Yeah, you never really saw that side of me." Kim said pausing the video before letting out a sigh. "I guess me and Amanda will never be friends again."

"Well like you said, you admitted you were wrong and still fighting to change to this day. If she can't see that, then it's her fault."

"And she has every right to do so." Kim said knowing if she ever wanted to move on she would have to let go.

"I would tell you how wrong you're for being guilty but we would be here all-." Trini started before seeing something in her cloud that wasn't there before.

"What happened?" Kim said looking at Trini's phone and noticed a video of themselves from today entitled "Dear Me".

"I don't recall us making a video." Trini answered as she had a confused brow on her face.

"I guess we did a challenge while our minds were set back." Kim said trying to come up with an answer to the mysterious video

"Only one way to find our princesa." Trini said before pressing the play button. The scene was them in Kim's living room. The two noticed how they were holding hands and the phone had been set on a makeshift tripod. It explained why the books were stacked in front of them.

"I hope this is recording." Kim said looking into the phone as Trini nodded as she pointed to the red dot.

"We did press record." Trini pointed out earning a bit of a glare to Kim.

"You're lucky you're cute." Kim said earning a chuckle from Trini.

"I know I am babe." Trini started before finishing her sentence. "But you're too."

"Sounds like someone wants to cuddle later." Kim said as Trini nodded.

"Of course, it's become my favorite past time. Anyway, let's get back on topic." Trini stated as Kim gave her a quick kiss causing the two viewing it to blush. That was unexpected, cuddling not so much as it happened but that was on another level entirely.

"Hey future me." Kim said waving at the camera. "Look I don't know what's happened in the past year. Apparently we're not friends with Amanda nor Rebecca. We fight monsters as Power Rangers and we teach Gymnastics. Hopefully we still love anime because if not we will have to throw down."

"Not sure if that's physically possible." Trini commented earning a laugh from Trini.

"It's something I would say." Trini remarked as Kim played the video.

"Joking aside, it seems like we've made some better friends. Something we've always wanted but we stayed with Amanda and Rebecca because we knew them the longest. Let's face facts here, they're probably going to be stuck having high school as their glory days while we move forward. It seems like we've finally been set free to an extent. Helping people in multiple ways and it's so good to know that we've kept our promise to ourselves. Maybe not in the best way given some of the circumstances but in the grand scheme of things, I'm proud." Kim said as she started to tear up a bit before continuing. "I know we have this thing where we guilt ourselves for our mistakes and I hope we've learned to let it go and let those who want to get past our walls in. Trini, she's my girlfriend at this time and I'm praying to Rao that she is our girlfriend when this is all over because she gets us and doesn't tolerate us like other used too."

"Come here." Trini said hugging Kim to calm her down. "You still want to record?"

"Of course."  Kim answered before gaining her composure. "Just continue to practice that self love we started. Hopefully you still wear the heart necklace our uncle gave us and keep doing gymnastics. We could so be in the Olympics someday but if not then special agent Hart it is then."

"You wanted to be a agent?" Trini said shocked at this revelation.

"Yep, blame James bond for that one." Kim admitted as her uncle would show her nothing but spy thrillers growing up. "Your turn tiger."

"Fine." Trini said not sure what to really say to her future self. "I hope mama has accepted us for us and stopped with the drug testing."

"Drug testing?" Kim asked pausing the video.

"I only smoked once, it helped with my anxiety." Was all Trini could say before playing the video once more.

"I got a feeling mom still wouldn't accept us but Papa has always been the more understanding of the two. Unless she's gotten to him then I don't know what to say. I mean we have thing one and thing two, Zack, Jason, Billy, Bulk, and Skull. Hopefully you joined their anime club because oh yeah. I'm praying canary over here is our girlfriend because man kissing her with tongue was amazing." Trini explained as Trini and Kim were now blushing at themselves in that type of kiss. "Above all else, I hope we've made friends and were happy. I know our life hasn't been perfect but it seems we've got a family and as grandma would say-

"We chose to make our own family, no matter the blood." Trini said crying at what her past self said. It had all been a reminder as to how far she has come as a person. She went from being so joyful to being jaded and now she was happy once more.

"So take care of yourself and admit you like this girl okay. I've read our conversations with Jason and Zack. We really like her and apparently she feels the same going by her text conversations. Long explanation short, just do it. Hopefully you watched these without the other person in the room because it would be awkward." Trini advised.

"Pretty sure we should put that at the beginning of the video sunflower." Kim said before giving Trini a kiss.

"Love you Kim." Trini said as all past Kim could do was smile.

"Love you too Trini." Kim said before pulling Trini on top of her as the two proceeded to make out for a bit. "Turn the camera off."

"Oh yeah, forgot." Trini said before pressing the button so the video would no longer record.

"Well that was something." Was all Kim could say as Trini nodded in agreement.

"To think my past self would say what I've been wanting to say." Trini remarked earning a laugh from Kim.

"Same here." Kim said as the two sat in silence for a bit thinking everything over. "Sooooo you want to give us a shot?"

"I'm in if you're in." Trini replied earning a smile from Kim.

"Deal." Kim said before gesturing Trini to follow her. "Now come on we're going on our first date."

"I feel like we already had a date today." Trini said feeling this familiarity with the situation they were in. Trini couldn't complain too much, I mean with Kim pulling her along, there was nothing that could bring them down.

 **Authors Note**

 **Happy 2017 everyone, I know it's been a year and some change since I've uploaded anything. It's been a busy year for your boy. Getting my master's (Done in October), studying for IT Certs, running my own website, and now getting into cosplay. I'm making my own Spider Suit so that should be fun.**

 **Anyway, I honestly forgot how much writing meant to me. It was this thing I did that helped me cope with whatever thing I was going through. I started writing Freshmen year of college and as I grew I thought I had to give it up. You know, Fanfiction would be something I outgrow or be shamed for but I couldn't let it go as you can guess. Fast forward to now and I want to get back into it. I remember how upset I would get when I got a bad review but it made me better.**

 **My ranting aside, I'm putting myself back on some sort of schedule. I'll be uploading some one shots as I get back into writing Second Chances and Successors to the Storm. Those two stories along with an upcoming MMPR 2017 story will be my main focus. This one shot was just me practicing something different.**

 **Terms of Goals, I want to complete Second Chances and Successors to the Storm by March 2018. For those that read X-Namikaze and Spiraling Bat, I thank you for reading them because I can't looking back on it. Now that I know the Marvel and DC Universe better. You can expect revamps of X-Namikaze and Spiraling Bat by the end of the year.**

 **X-Namikaze will have a "Teen Titans" sort of vibe. The roster will consist of Naruto, White Tiger (** **Ava Ayala)** **, Power Man(Victor Alvarez), Wasp (Nadia Pym), and Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes). That roster will probably grow with characters like Laura Kinney, Amadeus Cho, and Nico Minrou eventually joining the team full time.**

 **Spiraling Bat, I liked the concept of shinobi taking on mantles of the Bat family and the rogues but I wasn't satisfied with the direction I was going. I'm thinking this one will be more heroic with me doing takes on some of Batmans iconic stories. Ai breaking Naruto's back or something like that.**

 **Finally, thank you for reading. If you want to leave a review you can. I honestly wish I could turn off reviews since I don't need the validation that comes with them anymore like I used too. I just want people to read and enjoy what I've made.**


End file.
